


A Glimpse Into Silence.

by CrystalyHeart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalyHeart/pseuds/CrystalyHeart
Summary: Merlin has a secret. a secret he hid well. no not his magic but something else. something he enjoys doing away from the prying eyes of others. Merlin can draw.he has a book full of sketches he started filling since he was in Ealdor. he started doing it to have a few quiet moments to himself and push away the loneliness he felt. he sketched Camelot, Ealdor, Dragons and even a few pages had Arthur in them.Queen Annis arrival at Camelot starts a few unpredictable events which leads to Merlin being taken by Morgana.Arthur presumes he's missing and that causes Arthur to start searching for him and he stumbles across Merlin's book. where he finally begins to understand how Merlin views him and how he has feelings.
Relationships: Merlin - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _________________________________________
> 
> hello!! before I start I just wanted you all to know that English is not really my first language and I mostly write screenplays and not detailed literature writing :)  
> but I have a story in my head and I would like to give it a chance to be read by people.  
> this will be a multiple chapters story because it goes into depth with the storyline.
> 
> I hope you will like it and please leave a comment telling me what you think.

* * *

It's a busy day in the kingdom of Camelot. The markets are packed with new things and new visitors. The castle walls are being cleaned and flowers are placed inside of every pot.

Among the white walls of the Castel corridors, Merlin tries to make his way through all these people while holding three plates with breakfast, oh yes.. Three. Arthur will be pleased. All the while he's trying to balance it all together.

Servents and workers excusing him and walking past him and Merlin almost drops it but managed to get saved by Lancelot.

The young warlock eyes his friend with a relief.

**_"three plates all at once?"_** the knight in red asked.

Merlin sighed but soon a slight smile was forming on his face. _**"well.. Yeah.. I really don't want to go to the kitchen twice. Audrey is being loud again."**_

Lancelot chuckled as he helped Merlin balance the other two plates. _**"at least let me help you.."**_ he suggested.

Lancelot was like that. Always so kind. Always so caring about his friends. Even though he had something to do he still wanted to be a good friend.

_**"oh no, it's okay I got it!"** _the young warlock assures him as he balanced the last plate on his chin. Lancelot shakes his head with a slight smile.

Arthur on the other hand was a complete mess. Running around from a corner in his chamber to another. Searching through everything. Merlin walks in on him as he's throwing clothes over his head. Merlin had just cleaned this room this morning.

_**"wHat HaPPeneD!?"** _Merlin's face is filled with confusion. He starts to place the plates on the table because if he doesn't. Arthur will manage to knock them all out.

_**"What Happened is! I have a completely useless servant!"**_ Arthur says as he throws the last shirt on the floor with frustration.

Merlin's mouth is still wide open in shock as he's looking around the room.

_**"I have nothing good to wear for today! Because someone didn't wash the clothes I asked them to!"** _Arthur walks towards Merlin, he means to be threatening but he just looks cute instead.

Merlin's eyes finally fall back to Arthur's as he shook his head in disbelief.

**_"have you looked at your nightstand?"_ **

Arthur takes a few moments to think but deep down he knows he didn't really check there no. He adjusts his stand and replies back.

_**"don't be ridiculous Merlin, of course, I..."**_ as soon as Arthur turns around to face the counter he stops himself from talking. What do you know? It was sitting there that whole time.

Merlin gives him a look to say, wow you're so clever.

_**"it's your fault.."**_ Arthur says as he walks over there and grabs it.

_**"How is that my fault!!?"** _

  
_**"you always misplace things.."** _

Arthur begins to change into the shirt and walks over to the table. Merlin starts pouring him a drink and starts staring back at the room.

**_"did you really have to throw everything on the floor!?"_ **

Arthur looks at him again. Of course, he's able to justify himself.

**_"of the utmost importance, Merlin.. I am the king of Camelot I have to dress nicely."_ **

_**"yeah.. But.. all This!? This place is a mESs. "**_ he points at literally everything.

_**"it's okay.."**_ Arthur begins to eat his food. _ **"you'll clean it."** _a smile was painted on Arthur's face as he feels accomplished. And satisfied. Merlin eyes him and starts picking everything up.

_**"what a child.."** _merlin mutters to himself.

_**"what was that!?"** _Arthur questions him.

_**"I said what a day.."** _

Arthur eyes him, he didn't hear what he said the first time and he knew that's not what he said but he'll let it slide. Merlin was putting all of the clothes in a basket so he would wash it /again/ later.

  
Arthur's eyes fall onto Merlin's shirt that is weirdly discolored.

**_"maybe you should probably take your shirt off and throw it in there as well."_** that didn't come out like he intended it to sound. 

Merlin is confused? What? Take my shirt off? What?

He looks down at the blue shirt and realized what Arthur meant.

Oh.. It was covered with black charcoal. He had an hour before Arthur woke up and he's been drawing in his book.  
Knowing Arthur will make fun of him for having a hobby merlin hides that and instead comes up with something.

_**"oh.. Uhmm.. Yeah.."** _that's not really a reply but oh well.. 

**_"you're the king's servant Merlin what will Queen Annis say about me if she saw my servant dressed up like that.?"_ **

After their union, both King Arthur and Queen Annis have agreed to have a week where they talk politics and have their soldiers and knights train together and learn from each other.   
Queen Annis was due to arrive this morning in fact she's expected to arrive in 3 hours. 

Merlin scratches his head and smiles a little. 

**_"The kitchen was packed.. Everyone is trying to prepare and I just got caught in the middle of that.. But don't worry, I keep my other clothes clean, unlike some people."_ **

_**"what's that supposed to mean?"** _

_**"oh nothing.."** _he smiles as he walks towards the door and opens it. **_"now eat your breakfast I'll be back soon."_**

As he was about to leave Arthur calls him back as he adjusts himself in the seat. 

_**"Merlin.."** _

Merlin stops and looks at him shaking his head a little questioning what. 

_**"I'm the one who gives the orders here.."** _he says with the most softest, gentle tones humankind had ever heard. 🥺🤗

_**"great.. Eat up."**_ Merlin said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Arthur pushes a plate slightly away from him in a pretend frustration.

* * *

  
Time has passed and Arthur was standing on the outside of the Castels big and open doors. Merlin, just a few steps behind him to the left and the knights were aligned perfectly on the steps of the stairs wearing their red coats and shining armor. Except for Gwaine.. 

He had his feet raised to his knee peeling of what seems to be a rotten banana. Percival gives him a nudge as Queen Annis dismounted from the horse. She had one of her knights holding a hand, helping her down. 

Her servant, a beautiful young girl with ginger hair and freckles on her face, helped the Queen adjust her clothes. 

After seeing her, Arthur turns around to Merlin as he grinned raising his eyebrows and pointing his eyes at the young girl, in an approving and encouraging matter.

Merlin is completely clueless about what he means.

Queen Annis approaches and Arthur walks to meet her halfway.

_**"Queen Annis.."**_ he greets the Queen by taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on the back of it.

 _ **"King Arthur.,"** _she said with a smile on her face. Her servant is just behind her. ** _"it's most certainly a pleasure to see you again under calm and better circumstances."_**

  
 ** _"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Annis.."_** Arthur replies and he can hear a sound from behind him as the knights tried to catch something. He turns around and you guessed it. Gwain had lost his balance and tripped over causing the Queen's servant to chuckle softly before quieting herself. Arthur shakes his head and forced a smile on his face before looking back at the Queen.

**_"I see you have a fine collection of knights by your side.."_ **Annis said with a slight smirk.

**_"I can assure you, they're one of the best knights I've ever met"_ **Arthur was confident about that. Even if one of his knights tends to be more chaotic than the rest. They all mean a great deal to him.

**_"please come in, we don't want to keep you waiting."_ **

Arthur nudges merlin which caused him to silently mouth an _"ouch"_ he's being extra but he understood what he meant. He always does this when people visit. It's his way of telling Merlin to go help with the luggage. He makes his way to the young female who is now placing her queen's belongings on the ground.  
Merlin extends her a hand and smiles as he introduced himself.

_**"Hi! I'm Merlin!"** _

Looking down on the ground, the girl smiles pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and shook his hand with a little bow.

**_"hello. My name is Liah."_ **

she looked at him and when retrieving her hand back a few black spots were on them. 

Merlin's face turns red from embarrassment as he reached for his sleeve and pulled it down to his palms.

 ** _"oh, God! I am so sorry!"_** he said as he gently took her hand in his again and attempted to wipe it off.

Arthur glanced at him from up the stairs and smiled.

Oh poor Arthur thinking merlin is interested in women.

Liah chuckled softly placing her other hand on Merlin's to calm him down and have him not worry about it.

 _ **"it's okay, Merlin."**_ she said with a little laugh. **_"I think I can deal with a little color on my hand."_**

Merlin stopped and slowly pulled away and she retrieved her hand back to her side.

 _ **"charcoal?"**_ she asked.

He scratched his face as he tried to stop himself from blushing any further. He nods his head as he walks over to one of the luggage and carries it hoping it will cover his face.

_**"yeah.. How did you know?"** _

**_"my father, rest his soul, used to draw a lot.. I take it that's what you were doing before we arrived?"_ **

Okay.. She's a clever one. Merlin would most definitely enjoy her company. As friends of course. Definitely as friends.

**_"yeah.. I managed to get half an hour to myself while Arthur was talking to himself in the mirror."_ **

Liah chuckled at the thought of that.

_**"Please don't tell him I said that, he'll get all annoyed."**_ Merlin looks at her.

 _ **"don't worry, your secret is safe with me Merlin."** _she assured him.

they make their way into the Castel and placed everything where it belongs.

* * *

_end of Chapter 1_

* * *


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liah learns how Merlin feels about Arthur.
> 
> Lancelot is planning something for Gwen.
> 
> and Morgana causes Merlin to get injured and she takes him captive.

Merlin had done his absolute best to help everyone from Caerleon to settle in. They all were kind and nice to him unlike a few other guests they had before. 

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers making sure he didn't make anymore mess. after tidying up a little bit he sat down on the chair to catch a breath, the sound of clashing swords can be heard from outside. The young warlock walked over to the windowopening it and leaning, placing his arms on the edge and with a smile on his face he took everything in.

The knights were outside training together, getting to know one another. Lancelot can be seen scanning the markets for something and Gwaine was up to his usual efforts to attract attention to himself with the ladies... And the men..  👀

What a beautiful, quiet and peaceful moment he thought to himself. 

And all of a sudden the entryway opens with force that caused Merlin to bounce a little and look behind him rapidly. Oh.. It's Arthur. He sighed. The quiet moment is no more. 

Arthur eyed Merlin with suspension before advancing towards the seat. He was still being silent. 

Merlin closed the window and strolled over to Arthur pouring him some water. 

Arthur looks at him again. 

**"what?"** Merlin said. 

**"what were you doing?"** Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

**"enjoying some peace and quiet.. That is before you walked in."** he may have whispered the last part to himself. however, Arthur heard him which caused a slight, nearly faded grin to grow on his face. He realizes Merlin had been working a lot today and he's not cruel to let him work even more. Besides, he and Queen Annis will be having a meeting in a few minutes and it'll last for probably 3 hours if not more. 

**"that will be all, Merlin.."**

The young warlock grinned and got excited. It was about time he thought to himself. 

**"you sure? You got a big talk coming up, are you sure you can handle it, alone?"**

as much as Merlin wanted to have free time he understood how significant this moment is for Arthur and in the event that he needed him he would have been there in spite of him being worn out. 

**"yeah, Merlin, I'm sure I can look after myself, I am the King after all."**

**"you say that when you turned this place upside down looking for a shirt."**

Arthur glared, **"Merlin.. I will change my mind if you don't get out of my face."**

Merlin placed the jar of water on the table and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.. 

With a little force.. 

Arthur spilled the water all over his face. Merlin laughed silently behind the door. Call it revenge if you want. 

* * *

In a land a little far from Camelot, between two mountains and a lake. stood a dark, black tower.

Taken over by nature and vines you can tell its been abandoned for a long time because the walls are self-destructing gradually.. Aithusa is flying around the castle and landed on the top. Morgana has taken over this place. Two armed guards with black clothing and faces covered stood by the entrance door. 

It's not a big tower, she didn't need anything bigger. She didn't have enough men to worry about relocating either way. Morgana was on the top level of the tower watching Aithusa and making sure he's alright. The young white dragon glides through the big, open window and into the level of which Morgana stood. the Witch moves closer to the dragon and wraps her arms around the visibly weak and harmed creature's neck. Aithusa Lays his head on her back grateful for the comfort. 

**"you're always free to fly, Aithusa. You don't have to be afraid anymore."** she speaks to the white dragon. 

There's a knock at the door from behind. She turned around and answered with a yes. One of her followers opened the door and walked in. 

**"everything is all set, my lady."** he said with a bow, avoiding any eye contact. 

**"about time.."** the witch stepped closer to the man. **"we should reach Camelot when the sun is down."**

**"yes, my lady. I will inform everyone."**

The man leaves and closes the door behind him. 

Morgana walks over to her bed sitting down on the edge. She's tired of the hiding. She has a plan and she believes that this time it's going to work. She didn't have enough men to spare so she just needed Arthur to come to her instead. That wasn't going to be difficult. he always cared so much about his people and that was his weakness. Morgana knew that.

* * *

Merlin was in his room he couldn't believe Arthur has given him some free time. he thought it's best if he disappeared for a little while before Gaius could have him do something. 

He quickly grabbed his charcoals that are wrapped with his old scarf and his sketch book. 

There was a little balcony area on the second level of the Castle that no one goes to often. It over looks the forest near the castle. It's very quiet and very calm up there. He likes spending his time alone in silence. 

To have these moments alone by himself and his thoughts. 

He sat down on the ground and laid his supplies next to him. With a smile he flipped open the book to an empty page and started to sketch what looked like a village. 

Liah was down at the inner bailey carrying a basket with fruits. Camelot is surely a very different place than what she's used to and it's beautiful to her. The redhead girl admired the castle and it's beautiful decorated walls and it was by chance that her eyes fell on someone with a bright red scarf sitting in one of the corners. She moves a little closer to make sure that she haven’t mistaken Merlin for someone else and when she did she smiled and tried to figure out a way to reach there. 

It might have taken her a few wrong turns because it's only been a few hours since they arrived but she managed to reach it. 

**"hello.."** she said softly before walking in on him.

Merlin was surprised to hear a voice around here, he's never had an encounter with anyone at this place before. He turned to where the sound emanated and upon realizing it was Liah he smiled. He couldn't help it. Even with him still feeling embarrassed about how their first meeting went,, her presence just lifts him up. 

**"oh hello there!"** the young warlock replies back. 

**"do you mind if I join you?"**

**"oh. No no. Not at all. Please come."** he pointed at the empty spot next to him. 

Liah walked over the step and made her way to him. Merlin took off his jacket and placed it on the floor so she will sit on it instead of the cold, dirty ground that hasn't been swept for a long time. the only clean area was the one he sits in the most. 

He looked her in the eyes **"so you don't ruin your dress.."** he said that with the most sweetest voice ever. if anyone is fooled they'd think he actually like /like/ her. Which he doesn't. He's just cute. 

**"but now your clothes will be.."** the redhead giggled a little. 

**"eh.. It's alright.. I'll wash it later. Here, sit."** he pats on the jacket assuring her that it's okay. 

Liah sat down next to him placing the basket with the fruits to the side. 

**"I see you've visited the market?"** merlin said as he placed the charcoal inside the book and closed it. 

**"yeah! I did! They've got some incredible things but I settled with some fresh fruits.”**

**"we have a lot of fruits here in the kitchen you didn't need to buy any"**

**"I know but this is how farmers manage to get some coins for their families.. My mistress gives me more coins than I need sometimes so I share it with those who need it."**

Merlin looks at her and his face was radiating with a smile. She's probably one of the nicest people he's ever met. 

The redhead lowers her gaze and shrugged softly with a slight smile. Soon her attention was drawn to the book with black leather cover Merlin was holding on to.

**"does this have your artwork?"**

Merlin looks at the book and holds it a little closer to him before nodding his head. He's not really used to sharing it with people or showing them what he's done. that's why he was a little protective before realizing this is Liah who's asking. Even though they've only known each other for a little while he feels like he can trust her with this little secret.

He opened the book to the page he was working on and showed it to her.

Liah leaned closer, placing her chin on Merlin's shoulder. The slight smile she had on her face has now grown wider.

**"this is absolutely beautiful, Merlin!"** she was amazed.

**"you really think so?"** he looked at her with a smile as wide as the ocean. Getting compliments on his work makes him genuinely happy.

**“yes!!"**

**"this is home. It's Ealdor."**

**"it looks like a lovely place."**

**"it is.. I miss it sometimes."**

**"why don't you go back?"** the redhead asked with curiosity.

**"because.. My place is here.. In Camelot. By Arthur's side."**

**"may I browse?"** she asked for his permission. She was really interested to see what else he have in there. It's been a long time since she held a sketch book in her hand. 

Merlin didn't really see a reason to not let her browse. He handed her the book with a smile. 

Liah started flipping throw the pages slowly, admiring every page as it unfolds. It was filled with nature and Castles and … dragons? She didn't comment. She just smiled as she understood Merlin more with every page. 

The next page she flipped was different than the rest, you can tell that it had a lot of passion and care put into it. She was also able to recognize who that was. 

Merlin realized those pages were still there. He quickly acts.

**"ahh?..yeah. No. Uhmm. That.. Maybe it's not a good idea to continue."** his face is completely red now as he reached his hand and held the book. 

Liah softly Lays her hand on his. 

**"no, it's okay, it's beautiful. You don't need to hide it."** she assures him. Now she understands what he meant when he said his place is here. Merlin for once pulls back and allows someone to learn something about him that he completely hid from everyone for so long. 

A page after a page had Arthur sketched on it. 

Merlin was close to burying his face in his shirt before Liah closed the sketchbook and handed it to Merlin. He couldn't look her in the face. He was thinking to himself that he finally met someone new to call a friend and he feared that she'll think weirdly of him now. 

all the thoughts about him not being accepting and hated for who he was came crashing down.

**"you're incredibly talented, Merlin."** the smile wasn't wiped away from her face and nor her soft and gentle look. **"never be ashamed of who you are as a person."**

**"you don't.. Find this strange?"** he said as he avoided eye contact with her. 

**"what's strange about someone who cares deeply about someone else?"** the redhead pulled her basket to her lab. **"Arthur is a lucky man."**

Merlin chuckled at that. Oh if Arthur only knew how lucky he is indeed and how many times Merlin had to save his royal backside. 

Liah handed Merlin one of her apples from the basket. 

**"would you like one?"**

**"oh.. Thank you."** he gladly takes it. He was glad that Liah didn't make a big deal out of this and instead accepted him right away. 

The young warlock soon followed that **"you know.. Allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine later. Her name is Gwen and I think the two of you will get along pretty well. “**

**" it would be an honor! I love meeting new people"**

**"oh I figured so.."** both of them softly laughed together as they enjoyed the view. 

It may not have been as quiet as Merlin hoped his break will be but this is a good change. A good change indeed. 

They spent a good amount of time up there talking about all sort of things. 

This was a beginning to a beautiful friendship and Merlin couldn't be more happier. 

Realizing that the time have passed Merlin puts his things back and stands up. 

**"I think they may have finished their meeting and might need us."** the young warlock extended his hand for her to take so he can help her up. 

The redhead took his hand and got up on her feet as she took Merlin's jacket and brushed it off the best she could. 

* * *

Merlin and Laih were standing at the opposite side of the entryway to court room in which Arthur and Annis were having their meeting. 

Merlin was telling Liah about all the times Arthur was ridiculously funny and completely clueless about simple things. He was so happy to openly talk about stuff like this with someone without people having to suspect anything. 

Although, Lancelot might already know but merlin haven't told him yet and Leon... Well.. Let's say, poetry now means something else to him. 

The two young people shared a few laughter together before the door finally opened and both Arthur and Annis walked out. Liah held back her laughter and bowed to Arthur as she followed her Queen. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin. 

**"you two seem friendly.."**

**"yeah. She's a wonderful person.."** Merlin smiled. 

Arthur starts to show a weird interest in Merlin's life. **"so.. Any plans to take her on a date?"**

Merlin's face turns from joy to confusion. Nervous laughter escapes his lips. 

**"what? Haha.. No. It's not like that.. She's just a good friend."**

Arthur starts walking to follow Annis so she doesn't sit alone on the table. 

**"you don't fool me, Merlin. I can see right through you."**

Merlin was standing alone for a little while.. 

**"right..."**

But soon realized he should probably go with Arthur. 

* * *

The round table was in the middle of the hall. Surrounding it are a few knights from both kingdoms with both King Arthur and Queen Annis next to each other. Merlin and Liah are standing behind them along with a few other servants. Liah looks at Merlin and smiled, he noticed it so he gave her one in return. Arthur stood up to say a few words and everyone quieted to hear him speak.

**"it is an honor.. To have the Queen of Caerleon and her knights at our table today. This week will be a great opportunity for us all to learn something from one another and allow peace and friendship to grow between our kingdoms."**

he said this after practicing it for hours In front of the mirror. A smile grew on his face because he was glad he managed to deliver it well.

Annis takes her stand as well and without interrupting him she adds.

**"The time has come for a change and king Arthur has proven himself to be a wise man, I am glad to announce that the Kingdom of Caerleon will be the first to unit with Camelot for a better future for us. The time of peace and prosperity is here and we must do our best to make sure it lasts."**

Claps echoed through the hall and the Arthur and Annis sat down again.

A hand holds on softly to Merlin's arm and pulls him back a little. It was Guinevere and she had a slight worried face. Merlin walked with her to one of the corners.

**"what is it?"** the young warlock asked.

**"have you seen Lancelot?"**

He wasn't at the round table and he knew Lancelot had something important to do. 

**"yeah.. I saw him in the market a few hours ago, why what's wrong?"**

The young lady frowns a little as she lets go of Merlin's arm. 

**"he just said there's something he wants to talk about but haven't said anything about it yet and he's not here with Arthur."**

**"ahh.. Well.."**

**"you know something don't you?"**

for someone with such a big secret he’s a terrible liar and he’s really bad at hiding the truth when confronted. 

**"yes.. I mean no!"** Merlin does his little nervous laugh again. 

He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. **"it's Lancelot he's probably training or something. Here! There's someone I want you to meet."** he quickly tries to change the subject. He takes Gwen's arm in his and he walks her over to Liah. This should buy Lancelot some extra time.

**"Liah, this is my friend! Gwen!"** he said as he softly moved her in front of him. " **you two get to know each other while I deal with something."**

Gwen is still a little confused about what just happened and her thoughts are still with Lancelot. **"Merlin, wait.."**

But before she could finish merlin cuts her off **"Have fun!!"** he walked quickly out of the hall.

Guinevere eyes the redhead and says nothing until Liah smiled to her and introduced herself properly.

Merlin leaves the castle and heads off to the little cottage near the woods where he used that place for so many different things on separate occasions. Now it's where Lancelot is.

He knocks on the door before opening it.

**"Lancelot?.."**

**"Merlin.."** Lancelot said with a sound of relief, he appears from under the table holding a broken pot and some flowers. 

**"Gwen is looking for you. She actually started to get worried."**

The knight frowned placing the flowers and the broken pieces on the table as he gathered the rest. 

**"then I must hurry and get to her. I just wanted to make sure the place was prepared for when the moment comes but I got so nervous and I drop a few things."**

**"oh that's okay, I can fix that."** Merlin smiled to his friend before saying an incantation. The pieces of the broken pot were levitating and mending themselves together mid-air before getting placed on the table.

**"thank you, Merlin. You're a life saver!"**

**"anything for a friend. When do you plan to ask her?."**

**"tonight! I have the ring and everything ready."** the knight's face lights up and the mention of that. It was about time. He and Guinevere have discussed spending their life together before, but now Lancelot will actually do it. He loves this woman with all his heart and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. 

because yes.. Gwen chose Lancelot from the start. this man deserves love.

**"if so, then come along so she won't get any more worried."**

Lancelot took one last look at the place to make sure everything was looking good before going outside with Merlin and returning to the hall. Lancelot joins the knights at the round table after talking with Gwen and letting her know everything is okay. Merlin on the other hand seeing that Arthur was busy and he didn’t look like he needed him at the moment decided to try and finish what’s left of his chores. he found his way back to Arthur’s chambers and carried the basket that’s full of cloths and took them to get washed.

* * *

Liah and Gwen were having a good time chatting together like Merlin thought they would but mostly they were talking about how a wonderful person he is and everything he does for Arthur and Camelot.

after the announcement was over and all the wine emptied out, Liah followed her Queen to the chambers and helped her with what she needed. once she was done she stood in front of her and with a small bow she spoke.

**“excuse me, Queen Annis.”** said the redhead. her hand holding each other. **“ I was wondering if I can be excused to go to the markets again before the sun is down.”**

**“didn’t you go this morning?”** the queen asked as she put away her jewelry in the box.

**“yeah I did, but I’ve made a friend and I would like to purchase him a gift, if that’s possible.”**

**“oh?”** the queen turns around to face her handmaid with a smile on her face. **“a friend? that’s nice. do you have enough coin or would you like me to give you something extra?”**

**“no thank you, my Queen. I’m all good.”**

**“well, go on then, go have some fun.”**

Liah smiled as she walked outside closing the door gently behind her.

the light was fading out of the sky so she needed to hurry before they close the shops. she took her little basket and a midnight blue cloak.

she was browsing the markets one by one asking about someone selling anything that’s art-related. shockingly not a great deal of them have something she thought Merlin would prefer, the sun escaped the horizon and she was about to give up the search, until she stumbled upon an elderly person who's hands seemed as though Merlin's the point at which they initially met. 

she smiled with eyes full of hope. she went to him asking where does he get his supplies from. the old man pointed at her to a small house in the lower town. she expressed gratitude toward him and advanced there.

as she knocked on the old wooden door she was greeted by another elderly man, with a smile on his face to see someone new. 

she mentioned to him what she was here for and inquired as to whether he could help. however before he was able to reply to her. Liah started to feel a little disoriented. Her vision was getting blurred out. she closed her eyes and opened them a few times hoping this will help but it did nothing.

she lost her balance and collapsed on the ground dropping her basket. she wasn’t able to see very well but she saw someone dragging the man outside of his house and into a big wagon where a shadowed figure stood. soon, she was next. as her vision blurred even more and her heart accelerated she felt hands around her as she was getting pulled on the rocky ground and after that she saw nothing. 

Morgana have reached Camelot.

she was able to disguise herself, no one knows its her.

* * *

It was time for the feast. music is playing and drinks are getting poured. Gwaine and Percival were having an arm wrestling match. Gwen and Lancelot were next to each other laughing at a joke Elyn said. times like this brings joy to Merlin, everyone he cares about are having a good time.

he may not admit it to Arthur but he’s so proud of the king he became. from a completely arrogant, self-absorbed prat to a very companionate and understanding king with a goal to bring peace. 

Merlin glanced at his King who surprisingly locked his eyes with him just a few seconds after. Merlin smiled and looked away. he was just so proud of him.

amongst all the celebration Merlin failed to find Liah. In fact, it just hit him she wasn’t here from the start which raised some questions. 

Merlin walked over to Arthur and bent down to speak to him. Arthur turns his head to the side, they’re only a few inches apart. 

**“I’m sorry, but.. I need to check up on Liah she hasn’t been here and I’m getting concerned.”**

**“Liah?”** Arthur asked him pretending he doesn’t know who he’s talking about.

**“yeah, Queen Annis handmaid.”**

**“ahaa.. “** Arthur smirks and raised an eyebrow. **“ I see.. well. you better be back before my cup runs out.”**

Merlin doesn’t even waste a time to say anything clever to that and leaves the gathering. 

Arthur’s smile faded away as he looked down at his plate, he was kind of hoping for a comeback. 

* * *

Merlin checked everywhere he could think of. the guest chambers, the kitchen and even the royal garden. she was nowhere to be found. one of the other servants told Merlin that they saw her heading to the markets before the sun went down. all the shops are closed now which made him even more concerned. what would she be doing there this whole time.

he ran through the shops, one by one looking for any sign but he found none. one of the guards was passing him. 

**“Have you seen The Queen Annis handmaid? redhead, really pretty with a basket, maybe?”** Merlin said to the guard.

the guard nodded and pointed Merlin to the way **“the lower town.”**

**“thank you!”**

Merlin pushed his legs to run as fast as he could. everyone was inside their houses at this time of night. 

he stopped to catch a breath. something felt really wrong. while trying to calm down a little his eyes fell on a familiar-looking basket on the ground. 

he made his way to it hoping that somehow he’s mistaken. 

that, somehow this is not the same as Liah’s but his heart fell down a void upon looking at it. 

a trail of wheels and horses are still visible. Merlin takes the basket and set’s it aside.

the sound of horses can be heard and now Merlin can see a big black wagon and a man dragging an unconscious lady into it. when the door opened his heart sank even deeper. 

he recognized the dress. he found her. 

who were these people?

what do they want? 

he wanted to go call for help but he knew there was no time for that. 

so he stayed behind and trailed them until he was now on a hill hiding behind a tree. Merlin had to act now and he had to act quickly. 

he was looking around him to try and find something he can use. he saw a few rocks nearby and without hesitation, he said an incantation that made these rocks fly directly at the men's heads and knocks them all out including Morgana who Merlin still wasn't able to recognize. he rushed down the hill and started searching the men for the keys and when he found it he quickly opened the door.

seeing Morgana is knocked out she can’t keep the spell that made them unconscious for any longer. he reached for Liah among all the people they managed to cram inside and pulled her out as she was starting to awake.

**“come on wake up!”** the young warlock spoke with a shaky breath. 

**“wha— what happened?”** Liah placed a hand on her head before fully getting her vision back.

people began to wake up and they quickly made their way outside from the wagon and Merlin told them to head back to Camelot as quickly as they could. 

**“they.. they took us!”** the redhead recalled what happened and started to panic.

**“it’s okay! it’s okay. you’re okay now.”** he assured her “ **but we have to leave now!”**

Merlin made sure that she could still balance herself before heading to one of the horses and brought it to Liah.

He turned around when he heard a sound from behind him. 

Morgana’s disguise charm faded away and she and one of her men regained consciousness. she was furious. Merlin always ruins things for her. this was going to be a good plan. she was going to get what she wanted. 

the man pulled out an arrow. Merlin, being able to see things faster stood in front of Liah, hands on her shoulders as he faced her to shield her from the arrow. 

he felt it pierce through his flesh, as sharp as a blade. it went right to his shoulder. he was in so much pain especially when he felt it slowly and longer. his eyes widened as his hand slowly slipped. 

**“run!”** he managed to whisper. Liah shook her head with tears in her eyes. **“please go.”**

the redhead didn’t know what to do, she was terrified but getting someone else who could help was a better option. she nodded as she quickly jumped on the horse and was ready to run back to Camelot. 

Merlin faced Morgana and he saw the smile on her face before he saw another arrow getting shot. a loud scream echoed as Liah fell down on the ground.

**“no!”** Merlin cried. Morgana’s smile only grew bigger as she moved closer to the young warlock. the man was heading to pick up Laih before Morgana stoped him. 

**“leave her. she’ll die either way. we can take Merlin, here. Arthur is strangely fond of him.”**

The man walks over to Merlin and pulls out the arrow, Merlin can’t handle the pain any longer so he falls to him knees.

**“take him before he draws his last breath. there’s still use for him until then.”**

Morgana was planning for something bad. something really bad.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> this one is longer :)  
> my arm is crying :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be more ... uhmm.. what's the word? 
> 
> less light-hearted :) cus I like pain :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana does something to Merlin that makes him close to dying.  
> Arthur understands how Merlin feels about him and how he feels the same and ends up asking the druids for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning.  
> this chapter will include mentions of blood and a little violence. not too much just a little :)

* * *

The man is standing over him and Merlin pays him little to no attention. He was in pain but he was also filled with anger. His hands holding on to the man's knees as he tried to lift himself back up.

The man wasn't having any of it, he thrust his knee forward with force causing Merlin to fall on his back. A little taste of blood slipped through his lips before he passed out. 

**"that's enough, Odger"** the witch spoke. **"I do need him alive, and if he dies you'll take his place."**

Afraid of Morgana's threats the man drags Merlin and throws him into the Wagon. The witch got on her horse and they headed back to the dark tower.

Liah was still lying on the ground. her once bright pastel dress is now red from her wound.

She can feel her soul slipping away but she had to fight. Not for her life only, but for Merlin's as well. 

The redhead dragged herself on the ground to reach one of the trees so she can help herself up, it was too dark and she was so weak to fight for much longer. The trail of red keeps getting longer and longer until she finally managed to reach one of the nearby trees. 

The sound of horses is getting louder and louder and Liah can see knights in red approaching. The other people must've told them what happened. 

Sir Elyan dismounts from his horse and rushed to Liah's aid. Liah's only concern at the moment is informing them that Merlin had been taken. 

**"Me--"** she struggled to speak. Her arm pushing her off the ground as Elyan is helping her keep her balance. 

**"it's okay, don't worry."** he tried to reassure her but he can tell, if without Gauis's help she was going to die. They couldn't waste the time. 

**"no!"** she insisted. **"Merlin."** his name came out of her weak lips which caused Elyan to quickly be concerned. 

**"what's wrong with Merlin? Where.. Where is he?"**

**"She took him.."**

**"who did?."**

**“the La.."** this was all she was able to say before completely giving in to the pain.

Elyan held her up and into one of the horses.

**"follow the trail!!"** he said to the other knights hoping they can catch up but Morgana is all but gone now.

* * *

Gaius was awake because of the warning bells echoing through every room. Arthur was by the gates getting informed by his people. Elyan carried the young woman and started to take her to Gauis’s chambers. 

Arthur was able to recognize her. 

**"Elyan! What happened to her?"** the king ran towards them, clearly concerned. 

**"she's been shot by an arrow.."** Elyan doesn't stop he keeps walking and he entered Gaius's chambers. 

Gaius bounced of his seat. It took him a few seconds before realizing what was going on before quickly making his way to the table and started clearing it. 

**"put her here!"**

Sir Leon helped him by clearing the table and placing her gently on her back. 

Arthur was left to think about this whole situation for a few moments by himself until it hit him, Merlin was looking for her and he's no where to be found now. 

he managed to catch up and went inside with them. 

**"Elyan, where's Merlin!?"**

Elyan looked at his king as he shook his head.

**"I don't know, she said that he was taken."**

Arthur made his way closer to them as he felt the whole weight of the world crashing him all of a sudden.

**"taken!!? Taken where?"**

**"we don't know.. She didn't say, she collapsed before she could but I asked Si Alon and Sir Dwayne to try and follow the trail."**

That didn't ease his worries at all, but at least something is being done about it.

**"inform me as soon as she wakes up. I will go make sure Queen Annis is safe and let her know we found her handmaid."**

Arthur quickly made his way outside the chambers. He closed the door behind him and took a few seconds to breath. How could this have happened and why is he feeling this enormous concern. His knights will find him. He keeps telling that to himself because he needs to be here incase anything happens. No one knows who took these people and what for and that makes Arthur fear for his people.

After a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down Arthur found his way to the round table where a few of his knights and the others from Caerleon were waiting.

* * *

Merlin felt the pain piercing through his shoulder. With every breath he took the harder it gets to control the pain. 

His eyelids slowly parting away from each other to allow whatever light available to sneak into his eyes and allows him to see. 

There wasn't enough light for him to fully understand where he is. all that he knows is his hands are tied above his head, his legs are barely able to keep him standing and the taste of blood seeping through his tongue. 

The sound of footsteps grew louder before lights shined through the room causing him to shut his eyes close to try and adjust. 

**"I see you managed to wake up at last."**

He could recognize that voice anywhere. A voice that once said nothing but kindness is now so full of hate and fear. He opened his eyes slowly to see her approach him which made him fidget and pull back. The clang of chains echoed through the small and dark room. He didn't know what she had planned all he knows is that he can't use his magic so she won't find out. 

**"relax, boy.."** the witch said as her hand clinched his arm to keep him in place. 

**"what are you going to do?"** he said in a weak voice but tried his best to be as physically strong as possible. 

The witch said nothing. She just took off the cloth that she previously wrapped around his shoulder and sat it aside before taking another cloth and cleaning his wound. Whimpers escaped his lips... The witch looks him in the eye as she continues to tend to his wound. 

**"don't be such a child, Merlin. I'm sure you've faced far worse."**

**"why are you doing this.."** Merlin was confused on why she bothered to even help him recover and why did she let Liah alone to bleed out if she was planning to tend for the wounds either way. 

**"I'm not doing this for you.. I'm doing it for me. I need you alive."** she said as she finally patched his wound with a new cloth that she wrapped around his shoulder. 

**"need me for what.. I'm just a servant."**

**"you and I both know Arthur cares about you. You can try and hide it all you want but that's the truth.**

**"he's not an idiot. He'll know this is a trap."**

**"oh he'll still come either way. My precious little brother is like that."** Morgan steps away, Merlin's eyes followed her movement to the corner of room. Now after the light entered he was able to see all the bodies left behind. skeletons on people laying around. chains on the ground. This sight caused panic to seep through his chest.

Morgana had a box in her hand and a wide smile on her face. That only made him more worried. She approached him as she opened the box and a snake crawled on her wrist. 

Merlin backed away as far as he could and as far as the chains binding him allowed. 

**"what are you going to do with me."** the young warlock choked. 

Morgana is looking at the snake as it's crawling on her arm and around her fingers. Without causing her any harm. They answer to her. When did she gain this power. 

**"my little friend here, is going to take your life force and give it to me."** she said it without any hesitation. Without any doubt. This was her evil plan all along. That's what she needed from the people and this is what she took from the men in this same room. 

**"Emrys can't be my dome if I can't die."**

Her fear of Emrys is making her do unthinkable things, dark magic corrupts. 

Morgana led the snake and placed it on Merlin's arm. He was bitting down on his teeth desperately wanting to use his magic to escape but before he knew it. The snake has crawled under his skin causing the young warlock to let out a scream that echoed through the room. 

The snake crawled into his chest and laid there, slowly consuming the life force from his heart. 

Merlin's feet slipped and he was left to hang from his wrists as the witch walked out the room closing the door and with it fading away all the light. 

* * *

Arthur was at the round table along side Queen Annis waiting for any news regarding the people or Liah. The knights were discussing a plan but all of that was just background noise to Arthur. Not that he meant to not listen it's just that he couldn't with thousands of thoughts crossing though his mind.

The door of the hall opened and Sir Alon and Sir Dwayne both walked in. Arthur jolted and stood up. The exhausted knights shook their heads.

**"no sign of anyone, my lord."** Dwayne spook. **"we looked everywhere and followed the trail but it stopped all of a sudden."**

Morgana was clever, she knew they will follow the trail so she had it magically disappear.

**"and Merlin?"** Arthur said hoping he can hear something good but the knights didn't deliver.

**"we're sorry. We found nothing."**

Queen Annis was right next to him listening to the conversation. Arthur stared at the table and without any second thoughts he turned around to speak to his royal guest.

**"excuse me, I must try and find him myself."**

**"you would risk your life, for a serving boy?"** Queen Annis asked

**"he's much more than that. He's my friend."**

* * *

Arthur felt lost and he felt as if there's a heavy weight on his chest. Merlin means a great deal to him even if he doesn't admit it. 

Walking through Merlin's and Gaius's chamber he saw Queen Annis handmaid covered in red and her cloak on the ground along with cloths Gauis have used to clean her wound. It looked like a mess which made him even more worried but at least she still had breath in her. 

He approached the redhead and bent down so he would be in the same eye level. Laih met his gaze and tried her best to give an assuring smile but that was difficult. 

**"how are you feeling?"** he began.

Liah shifted slightly on the bed. **"grateful to be alive."** Liah tried to sit down, Arthur helped her. 

**"I wanted to ask you about merlin."**

The young woman might have forgotten to mention it with all that's happened. Her eyes widened and her grip on Arthur's shirt tightened. 

**"Merlin!!"** she said in almost a cry. **"it's the lady Morgana! she has him!”**

That's the last thing he wanted to hear. 

His sister plotting against him, his kingdom and everyone he cares about. 

If she's behind this he feared for Merlin. Every second he spent away and with her is second closer to leaving him. 

The pain and sorrow in his eyes are the same in Liah's he cares so much about him and he doesn't even know it. 

Suddenly all the memories of Merlin sacrificing himself for Arthur raised. All the times he saved him and all the times he stood by his side. They all flashed before him. 

He locked his eyes at Merlin's door room. He needs to find him. 

He has to find him. 

**"I must go now."** he apologized to Liah as he slipped away and went straight to Merlin's room. 

The room was surprisingly clean, his eyes fell on the red scarf on the bed side table. He figured it would be a good idea to use something with his scent to help the dogs with the search. 

He walked closer, his hands holding on to the fabric and he takes it. Unaware of the fact it was wrapped around something. 

Thumbing sounds came from behind him. Arthur turned around to see a book that opened and a few charcoals rolling under the bed and the ink spilling all over the floor. Arthur lifts the scarf to his eye level and realized it had the same spots as he had on his shirt just the other morning. At first he didn't pay attention to the book but when he saw a face he paid it more attention. 

Arthur picked up the book to see himself sketched out on the pages, he sat down on the bed to organize his thoughts on the matter as he placed the scarf next to him.

His fingers slowly flipping those pages one by one. This is something Merlin kept a secret for so long and now here's Arthur going through it all without permission. 

One page even had something written next to it which made Arthur's heart skip a beat. 

_I'll always be there for you and by your side._

_I know you don't feel the same_

_and for that I hide the pain_

_But know I'll always wait for you and hold you close to heart._

Arthur's eyes widened with each word he read. He felt his heart beat fast and butterflies flying around in his stomach. He was moved by those words. By those… pictures. Deep down Arthur knew he cared so much for Merlin and knowing that Merlin might actually feels the same way for him. That.. That made him scared. Not from the feeling but scared of losing him. He lost everyone he held dear, his mother, his father, his sister even. Now he can't lose Merlin too.

He can't allow himself to be distracted by those feelings he's having now. He needs to focus on finding Merlin and finding him fast. He picked up whatever he could and placed it on Merlin's bed.

* * *

Arthur was about to get on his horse and ride off before Gwaine and Lancelot stood before him. Merlin was their friend too they wouldn't let Arthur go alone.

**"you didn't think we'd let you get all the glory of getting Merlin back, now did you?"** the charming longhaired man spoke.

**"Morgana is behind this, it's why I must go alone."** Arthur tells them before taking the dogs leash and leading them front.

**"no.."** Lancelot spoke as he took the leash from him. **"it's why you won't be going alone. Let us help you get him back. I know he means a great deal to you but he's our friend too.."**

Arthur knew he wasn't going to be able to do this alone. He just didn't want to risk the life's of his men. Lancelot and Gwaine were one of the best knights in the kingdom but they also were Merlin’s friends, he couldn’t stop them from coming even if he wanted to. Arthur nodded his head before the two got on their horses and followed the lead. 

they were in the same trail as Sir Alan and sir Dwayne were before only that the dogs continued on the path and didn’t stop. they didn’t carry torches so they won’t be spotted from far, only the moon light showed them the way.

after about half an hour they finally started to see a flame light from the top of a dark and old tower, this is when Lancelot slowed down and told the dogs to stop the search. this must be where Morgana is.

the three men dismounted and tied the horses and dogs to a tree nearby so the two guards by the entrance can’t see or hear them coming. 

**“so, what’s the plan?”** Lancelot said.

Gwaine looked at him and replied confidently **“we go, knock them out and then get back Merlin.”**

**“we need to think this through, Gwaine.”** Arthur.

**“Arthur’s right.. if the lady Morgana is still in there we don’t want to get her attention.”** Lancelot backed him up. 

**“you two knock them out and stay on guard while I go and get Merlin..”**

Gwaine looks at Arthur and looks confused.

**“how is that different than what I said!?”** Gwaine questioned. Lancelot smiled and pats his shoulder.

* * *

Merlin felt the whole weight of his small body pull him further down. He shifts himself from the right to the left to try and give his hands and wrist a moment to breath and rest.

not to mention the snake that's still inside his chest making him closer and closer to death. He couldn't handle the pain anymore. He was worried if he used his magic on Morgana she would figure everything out but what good is keeping a secret if he's not going to be there anymore to even protect Arthur.

This was the one thing on his mind. Not that he's going to die but that Arthur will be all alone. 

He hands clanging the chains together and he let out a small scream in frustration. He couldn't be loud. He doesn't have the energy. 

He figured magic is his only option to try and break out. he closed his eyes and opened them again. They glowed golden for a few seconds before fading out. Nothing worked.

He tried again.

They glowed and faded out. And with it all his hope did. 

He was weak. This was it for him.

A tear streamed down his face as his weight pulled him further down and he closed his eyes ready to accept his faith. The sound of the door being unlocked. He wasn't able to part his eyelids any wider so a line of light blinded whatever vision he had. At this point, he wasn't even going to try and fight Morgana, but to his surprise it wasn't her that walked in.

**"Merlin!!?"** his voice echoed through the room. A voice which filled his heart with warmth and relief. Arthur was here!

Merlin opened his eyes to see his shadow standing in front of him. Arthur rushed closer to Merlin. Concern was painted all over his face.

**"Arthur.. No."** he tried to speak but whispered instead. He didn't want Arthur to be here incase Morgana gets back.

**"shut up, Merlin"** Arthur stared searching the room for the key and looking at skeletons laying down on the ground. Morgana have gone mad.

**"it's a trap."**

Arthur didn't reply to him and only continued to search until he finally found it. He rushed back at Merlin who was hanging by his wrists and unlocked the chains.

Merlin wasn't able to stand at all at this point so his body just collapsed but Arthur managed to hold him. Arthur's hands wrapped around merlin as he kept him from falling down and he held him close.

**"come on, Lancelot and Gwaine are waiting for us outside."**

Merlin groaned as he placed his arm around Arthur's neck and tried to walk but he couldn't do that.

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and he saw the amount of pain he's feeling. Merlin was always so cheerful, so annoying and yet here he is unable to stand on his own. It broke him to pieces. 

instead Arthur held Merlin in his arms and lifted him up. Merlin was surprised but didn’t take a second to question it before his arms wrapped around Arthur’s neck to try and gain more stability. 

**“don’t get too comfortable just yet, we still need to get out.”**

**“Mograna left just a little ago, so it’s safe for now.”**

**“okay, that’s good, do you know how many men does she have?”** Arthur was walking down the staircase as he’s holding on tight to Merlin who is trying to hold back sounds of pain and discomfort. 

**“no..”** he whispered. **“Arthur she used magic on me..”**

he stopped walking and looked at Merlin who’s face was only a few inches apart.

**“what?”**

**“a snake is under my skin, it’s consuming my life. you should leave me here Arthur I won’t make it back to Camelot.”**

**“don’t be ridicules, Merlin. you know I never listen to you. come on.”**

this just complicates things. he knows Morgana’s magic has grown powerful and it had to be fought back with magic.

he sighed softly as he finally reached the last step, Lancelot was by the door telling him it was safe to come closer.

**“Arthur, please…”**

**“now’s not the time to be brave, Merlin.”**

Gwaine and Lancelot took Merlin from him to help and they walked back to the horses.

**“look who’s still in one piece!”** Gwaine said as he strapped Merlin tight to the horse so he doesn’t fall. Merlin’s eyes were locked on Arthur’s he was still concerned something bad was going to happen to him.

**“Gwaine, Lancelot, you head back to Camelot make sure everyone is safe”**

**“what about you?”** Lancelot said as he walked over to his king.

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw his eyes watching him, he saw how his hands were struggling to hold the horse. it took him a few seconds to say anything back but there wan’t any other option and saving Merlin mattered more to him now than anything his father taught him.

**“I’m going to take Merlin to the Druids. there’s a cave just an hour ride from here.”**

Gwaine and Lancelot both exchange looks before Lancelot looks back at Arthur and reaches his arm for him. Arthur takes it and shakes.

**“take good care of him..”** Lancelot said.

**“ I will..”** Arthur smiled a little before nodding his head and walking to Merlin. **“buckle up.”**

Lancelot and Gwaine are on their horses now with Gwaine holding the dogs leash as they headed back to Camelot. 

Arthur started to walk on his feet as he pulled the horse somewhere where they can’t be spotted. he pulled out his water bottle and held it up for Merlin. a hand cupping his face and the other one giving him water. Merlin’s weak lips were barley able to touch the bottle and water was running down all his face and into Arthur’s palm. he didn’t mind it. 

**“have my sister mentioned what she’s planning to do?”** he asked after making sure Merlin was done.

**“immortality..”**

**“immo—-“** Arthur was shocked by the words his eyes widened as he took a deep breath in to try and calm his thoughts down. **“ good, lord. just.. try and rest until we get to the cave.”**

Arthur started to walk and pull the horse with him. a few minutes passed and Merlin called out to him in almost a whisper. Arthur stopped and walked closer to hear him, but Merlin already closed his eyes.

**“Merlin?… Merlin..”** no respond.

Arthur is lost now, checking for Merlin’s beat and when he felt it on his thumb his breath returned to him. he jumped on the horse as well pushing Merlin a little further forward and they started running.

* * *

they reached the cave now. it was quiet they must’ve known someone was coming. 

**“HELP!”** Arthur cried. **“Please I know you can hear me!”**

Arthur stood on his feet and held Merlin again. one of the druids walked out. a red cloak covering his head. Arthur looks at him and pleads for his help. 

**“last time we met you threatened the life of a child, Arthur Pendragon. why should we offer our help to you now?”** Iseldir spoke in a calm manner. 

more soon followed, they appeared from their hidden corners. torches lighting up the cave. everyone were looking at the two of them near the entrance.

Merlin was laying on the ground and Arthur holding on to him trying to keep him standing.

The druids exchanged looks knowing he's holding Emrys in his arms. Iseldir took a few steps forward.

Arthur looks at him with desperation. 

**"please.. I can't lose him!"** the king was surprised by a trail of a tear falling down his cheeks. A cold, salty drop touching his lip. He was trying his best to fight it off the best he could but seeing how lifeless Merlin is in his arms made him vulnerable. 

**"Morgana put a snake in his chest. He's slowly dying."**

Iseldir turns around to a few of his people and nods his head. Two men walked over to Arthur and held Merlin. 

**"we never turn down anyone in need.."** Iseldir said as he extended him his hand to welcome him to their home.

Arthur's eyes were occupied following the men carrying Merlin onto a table surrounded by a few torches. Soon He realized the hand in front of him. Was he really going to trust a sorcerer even though his father kept warning him about them?

Was he really going to let them use magic on someone he cares deeply for?

He saw no other option. The druids have proven themselves to be peaceful and caring on multiple occasions. He couldn't risk losing Merlin. Not when he finally understands how he feels about him.

Arthur extended his hand and shook Iseldir's

**"come, my brothers will take care of him. You could use something to drink."**

Arthur's chest felt heavy he couldn't think about anything except him wishing merlin will get better. Last time magic was used on someone it costed him his father's life. He most certainly doesn't want that to happen again and that's all he's thinking about at the moment.

**"I think I want to stay with him."** Arthur said as he refused to move.

**"you don't trust us?"**

**"don't take this the wrong way, I don't trust magic. It killed and corrupted everyone close to me."**

**"and yet you trust us to heal him?"**

Arthur was still looking at Merlin this whole time and the two men gathered around him taking his shirt and badly bandaged cloth off.

**"it's my only option. I understand some magic needs to be fought by magic, I'm not an idiot. I need him to live."**

Iseldir slightly smiled before he walked him closer to Merlin.

**"why do you care this much about your servant?”**

This is the question that made Arthur break eye contact with Merlin and look at the druid.

**"because he's a good man.. And he's a good friend."**

**"is that really the only reason you are willing to put your trust in people you don't know?”**

Arthur softly sighed as he draws his attention back to Merlin who is still looking very lifeless.

**"don't worry, this is a safe place to speak your mind."** Iseldir comforts him. 

**"I've recently come to realize. He means a great deal to me more than I thought he would."**

**"I figured so.."**

**"my father would hate me if he was still alive."** the thought of his unsupportive father spiraled through his mind. Words he doesn't wish to hear echoed in his head. Feelings of shame and hurt started to grow the moment he spoke his feelings out.

Iseldir's hand pats the king's shoulder softly. Which breaks the line of his thoughts as he looked at it.

**"A king must always stay true to himself. We believe that you will be the greatest king this land has ever known, Arthur Pendragon."**

Arthur looks at him. How could a druid say that? After everything he and his father did to these people. How could they think he deserves to be king. He looks at everyone behind Iseldir who are sitting down and continuing with their simple life before a voice calls out.

**"he's awake."**

Arthur quickly turns around as one of the men places the snake inside of a box. He went closer to Merlin and a wide smile was painted on his face as he saw Merlin's eyes open. Arthur stood next to him feeling the weight of the world left off at last.

**"thank you.."** Merlin muttered.

Arthur's hand brushed through Merlin's hair to the side a little to keep it away from his face, he didn't realize he was doing it.

**"don't thank me just yet.. You still need to get your strength back."**

Merlin tried his best to smile but simply wasn't able to do so. He was still very weak. 

**"you should take him home and let him rest.."** Iseldir said. **"we'll give him a potion that will keep him asleep for a few hours during your return. You can have one of our people join you incase the lady Morgana shows up again and take one of the horses for Merlin as well."**

Arthur didn't hesitate to extend his hand to shake now. Everything felt a lot better when he saw Merlin's eyes open. 

**"I give you my word that things will change. You helped me save his life and for that I own you all."**

He meant it. He was going to change things now. 

* * *

It's morning now and Liah just woke up in Gaius's chambers. Her wound seemed to heal pretty well but it still hurts. She saw Merlin’s door room was slightly open and she was hoping he was found. She stood on her feet and walked over there and opened it slowly. 

A wide smile on her face after seeing Merlin laying down on his bed with Arthur next to him asleep on a chair. 

**"he was here all night.."** Gwen whispered from behind her. She was nursing Liah while Gauis was away. **"he never left his side."**

Liah looked at the lovely woman and slowly closed the door which made a soft sound.

Unfortunately Merlin heard it closing and it woke him up. He opened his eyes and shifted in his bed a little before sitting down and letting out a small groan. He didn't realize Arthur was there until he heard him speak with a deep and cracked voice.

**"look who decided to wake up.”** he yawned

**"Arthur?"**

**"no. I'm his ghost. Yes it's Arthur what do you think."** the king adjusted his sitting and rubbed his neck.

**"did you sleep on the chair?"** Merlin asked with a slight smirk.

**"don't flatter yourself, Merlin."**

**"you totally did.."** a small chuckle escaped Merlin's lips which caused Arthur to smile. The king was so happy to see this again.

**"yeah.. Yeah I did."** Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin. **"I didn't want to leave you alone until I was sure you're okay."**

Merlin was going to make a joke but the way Arthur looked at him he simply wasn't able to say anything.

**"well.. I'm okay now."** and Arthur's still here..

**"uh.. Yeah.. Yeah you are. And oh.. "** Arthur took a step back still smiling from ear to ear. **"I might have spilled all your ink and broke your charcoals last night.. It's weird, you having an actual hobby but you're a very skilled artist so I asked the royal painter for recommendations and.. I got them for you"** he said as he pointed at the bed side table that had a lot more than what merlin had before. 

Merlin's eyes widened. His.. Art supplies.. Arthur?? .. Saw?? .. Them?? His?? sketch book??? Merlin froze and his face went red as he wasn't able to say anything. 

**"uhm I guess I can go back to Queen Annis now, she's probably wondering where I am."**

Merlin didn't want him to leave. Not yet at least but he understands. The young warlock nods his head and watched Arthur walk out the door.

He let out a small sigh before pushing the bed covers off him and putting his feet on the ground. Everything hurts still but he was grateful to be alive. 

As he stood up the door swang open wide and Arthur came back.

Merlin didn't have time to react before Arthur's hand cupped his cheek and the other one gently wrapped around his waist. Merlin and Arthur's eyes locked as Merlin felt Arthur's breath on his face. Arthur realized he came in quick and he paused to see if this was something Merlin wanted to do as well.

Merlin smiled before pressing him lips against Arthur’s. They can each hear their own heartbeat and everything else around them faded away. Merlin's hand held Arthur's as he pulled him closer to him before he pulled away and simply hugged him tight. 

His head resting on Arthur's shoulder as their arms wrapped around each other. Arthur closed his eyes as he felt peace within himself. Coming to terms about who he is and how he feels felt a lot more wonderful than he thought it would be.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Just holding each other.

The end.  💜😇

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well :) It's DoNE!!!  
> sorry last chapter took a while but it's longer lol.  
> I miggghhht do another part after this because there's a lot of things I've left unsaid still but who knows :)


End file.
